Ser un país
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Arthur Kirkland jamás llegará a ser Inglaterra, así como Francis Bonnefoy nunca podrá ser Francia.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Era una reunión como cualquier otra, todo iniciaba con las naciones intentando solucionar algún problema de índole internacional, las mismas personificaciones de siempre soltando la primera idea que se les cruzara por la mente. Al menos una vez se oía a Italia del Norte hablar de pasta mientras un insulto por parte de su hermano sonaba a la distancia, luego una reprimenda por parte de Alemania; Estados Unidos haciendo referencia a sí mismo como súper-héroe y demás cotidianeidades por el estilo. Su atención se fijaba en todas éstas acciones que sabía a Inglaterra le irritaban, sin embargo él no podía evitar adorarlas. Tampoco podía evitar sentir un vacío ya bien conocido por sí mismo al pensar que la junta acabaría antes de lo que hubiera querido. En aquella oportunidad había conseguido obtener el asiento que tanto deseaba: podía sentir cómo la rodilla de Francia rozaba la suya.

Pronto los minutos restantes de la reunión pasaron y todo llegó a su fin, debería volver a su vida normal. Maletín en mano —con las carpetas dentro, por supuesto—, saco de vestir bien abotonado, camisa prolija, corbata ajustada. Por el rabillo del ojo —no se atrevía a girar la cabeza, no es algo que Inglaterra hubiera hecho— notó a los demás dirigirse a la salida también, era consciente que nada más de ellos sabría después de que cruzasen la puerta. Hubiese deseado al menos saber el nombre de alguno.

Una vez dentro del apartamento —al cual no habría llegado de no tomado el transporte público— el maletín —lleno de carpetas con hojas en blanco— era dejado de lado hasta próximo aviso, el saco de vestir desabotonado, la camisa arrojada hacía el húmedo sofá, corbata olvidada en el piso empolvado.

Con el espejo de mano —con anterioridad descansaba en el gris y desordenado librero— observó su desganado rostro al quitarse la rubia peluca que le cubría la cabeza. Sólo entonces pudo despreciar el reflejo de Arthur Kirkland, ya no Inglaterra. Del mismo librero consultó un anotador, en el que apuntaba la fecha de la próxima junta y los eventos intermedios. Sentía que las ansias le carcomían. Sin duda alguna se tomó una ducha helada —a Arthur Kirkland no le bastaba el sueldo para pagar el gas— con las esperanzas de quitar la sensación de melancolía que le producía el viaje de vuelta tras un encuentro.

El tiempo pasaba más lento en la soledad de su pequeño refugio, podía sentirlo incluso más intenso aún cuando se sentaba encorvado en el frío de su habitación observando las paredes —originalmente blancas— vestidas de garabatos y palabras conectadas por flechas. Datos históricos varios, tanto de interés como fundamentales, cubrían gran parte; otro sector lucía los dibujos de los amigos mágicos de Inglaterra. ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado amigos como aquéllos! Sin embargo Arthur Kirkland no era capaz de hacer magia y tampoco poseía la suficiente imaginación como para fingir que realmente eran sus amigos. No importaba cuanto lo deseara, él jamás sería Inglaterra. A lo sumo podía parecerse, pues era imposible crear una entidad y representarla desprendiéndose completamente de uno mismo.

¡Ni siquiera le agradaba el té! Se había informado acerca de la cultura y costumbres británicas, mas no le gustaban, tampoco las detestaba. Se había esforzado, realmente lo había hecho, pero no fue capaz de crear vínculo alguno referido a lo que constituía la base de la vida de Inglaterra.

Un estruendoso golpe en la blanda madera de la puerta —que de seguro le hubo ocasionado una nueva abolladura— lo obligó a levantarse.

—Es tu madre, de nuevo —contestó su vecino mientras con una de sus manos rechonchas le indicaba que le siguiera a la casa—. Y ya cómprate un teléfono.

—Bien.

Inglaterra jamás hubiera permitido que se dirigiesen a él de tal manera, debía ser respetado.

— ¡Hace un mes que no sé nada de ti! Prometiste llamarme lo más pronto posible—le reprochó ella.

—He estado ocupado.

— ¿Has conseguido trabajo acaso?

—Te he dicho que ya tengo trabajo.

— ¡Dios Santo, Arthur! Eso no es un trabajo, no puedes vivir de ello. Descuida… te mandaré dinero, iré a visitarte y pondré todo en orden ya lo solucionaremos…

—No. Con esto es suficiente, es todo lo que necesito.

—Arthur lo tuyo no es vida, necesitas un empleo…

—Ya tengo lo que necesito —acabó la llamada.

—La próxima te cobraré.

Ignoró las palabras del hombre y se dirigió nuevamente a su departamento. Echó un vistazo al librero. Irónicamente no había ningún libro allí —Arthur Kirkland no le dedicaba tiempo a la lectura, jamás lo había hecho—, simplemente objetos carentes de valor que con el paso del tiempo habían conseguido acumularse. Ojeó el anotador una vez más. Una semana hasta la próxima junta. Sabía cómo contactar a los demás; sabía cómo contactarlo a él. Simplemente debía idear un escenario qué proponerle e informarle de la situación. Pocas veces eran las que alguien se negaba. Al cabo de dos días tendría tiempo libre de trabajo —porque Arthur Kirkland era empleado de baja categoría en un depósito— y finalmente llegaría el momento deseado. De todas formas no debía posponer la oportunidad de informarle cuanto antes.

Ésa misma tarde se dirigió a un salón de computación y cumplió con su cometido. El siguiente día al mismo horario recurrió al lugar y obtuvo su respuesta: la tarde del día libre de trabajo iría a su departamento para una tarde de té. Sin tiempo que perder faltó al trabajo para comenzar la limpieza de su hogar —el de Inglaterra era un hogar—, digno de un país. También debía conseguir té, pues de ello dependía la tarde. Estaba seguro de que el otro traería los bocadillos, no hubiera sido bueno en lo suyo de haber incumplido. El traje —el único bajo el poder de Arthur Kirkland y uno de los tantos de Inglaterra— fue enviado a la tintorería. Nada podía fallar en el próximo encuentro.

Con un melódico y gracioso golpeteo Francia anunció su llegada. Seguro de de haber serenado su rostro, Inglaterra le recibió en la puerta del departamento.

—Vaya, debo decir que me sorprende verte a ti en un lugar tan rústico como éste.

—Buenas tardes a ti también —contestó de mala gana y, tras una media vuelta, se adentró en el lugar nuevamente.

—No seas así, sabes que tengo razón —le siguió hasta una pequeña mesa redonda, en donde tomó asiento junto al otro.

—Es para no levantar sospechas, rana.

— ¿De quién? ¿Por qué no me querías en tu casa?

— ¿Acaso importa?

—Bueno, es que no es usual en ti invitarme despreocupadamente con el simple fin de verme el rostro. Aunque, ¿quién no querría verme el rostro? Aún así, sé que tú no lo harías.

—Hoy sí se me ocurre hacerlo, ¿qué tantas razones puedes necesitar?

Con esas palabras abandonando su boca Inglaterra se puso de pie con brusquedad para ir en búsqueda de la pequeña caja de té que descansaba junto al fregadero.

Arthur Kirkland se sentía impotente, había sido incapaz de crear una razón —una excusa necesaria— que ofrecerle a Francia. A pesar del esmero que había puesto en embellecer su departamento, en hacerle lucir menos miserable e indigno, todo intento le había humillado. Sabía que no debía perder la compostura, no podía descuidarse, no podía salirse del personaje, no debía dejar de ser Inglaterra.

Con aquél último pensamiento en mente se apoderó de una de las perillas que encendía la hornalla. Un giro; no encendió.

Otro giro; no encendió.

Un tercer intento; tampoco encendió.

Como una bofetada, el recuerdo de haber ignorado las cuantas de gas vino a su mente.

—No hay té.

— ¿Es que vas a decirme que ahora tampoco te gusta el té? Debo admitir que la situación me desconcierta cada vez más.

—Bien, ya fue suficiente, no puedo más. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

—Sería mucho más fácil si me dijeras qué es "esto".

—Ya, en serio. Sé que podrá sonar ridículo —un relajado Arthur Kirkland se giró para encarar a Francia—, pero la verdad que simplemente quería conocerte.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? Llevamos conociéndonos siglos. Hasta casi puedo decir que me aburres.

—Mira… Hablo en serio. Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, no es necesario que sigamos. Sé que los demás se conocen fuera de todo esto, no hay problema si nosotros también lo hacemos.

—De acuerdo, ahora realmente me estás preocupando.

Arthur Kirkland odió la manera en la que Francia hablaba mientras se alejaba lentamente de él, siempre fiel a su deber, sin flaquear un solo segundo. La excitación de la situación, el estar tan cerca de la verdad —la verdad de Francia— le alteraba, causaba que el control se desprendiera de él. Debía saber qué ocultaba, el crudo rostro que se ocultaba tras la nación. Quería hacerse sabedor de que era real, que había allí alguien que no le había engañado, cuyas emociones existían realmente, que todo lo que había visto de Francia formaba también parte de una persona real. Porque Arthur Kirkland estaba seguro de que los roces disimulados, las miradas deseosas, las suaves sonrisas y tanto más no habían sido tan sólo de Francia.

Los frágiles sacos de té apretados en su mano izquierda y la derecha en dirección a su invitado, Arthur Kirkland habló:

—Dímelo —murmuró.

—No sé de qué hablas…

— ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!

Tal vez el té primero alcanzó la pared estrepitosamente y luego Francia —de dos brincos— se posicionó junto al sofá. Arthur Kirkland no lo supo precisar, tampoco fue su intención hacerlo cuando todo lo que deseaba era obtener la verdad; así que le tomó por el cuello de la camisa para ver a través de aquellos ojos, mas no pronunció palabra alguna.

—Inglaterra, me asustas.

—Sabes que no soy Inglaterra, ¡lo sabes! Dime tu maldito nombre.

—Ya basta, ¡suéltame!

Sus palabras no fueron en vano. Un golpe sordo retumbó en las húmedas paredes al ser arrojado contra una de ellas, aterrizando sobre sus propias rodillas.

— ¡Dímelo, dime tu nombre!

Arthur Kirkland se abalanzaba sobre él y le zarandeaba, buscando soltar las respuestas de su cuerpo. La desesperación había tomado control, brotaba por sus ojos y le agitaba la respiración. Se había rendido en el juego, todo lo que faltaba era destruirle y no dejar nada. Sabía que su persona no bastaba para llenar la pieza tras la que se ocultaba.

— ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime que esto es de verdad!

— ¡Soy Francis Bonnefoy!

Sus dedos jalaron el cabello y dejó al descubierto su verdad ante los ojos de Arthur Kirkland.

Temía encontrar un ser despreciable y grosero, una blasfemia, un hombre avaro, la mirada de sus padres, un rostro indiferente, un alma rencorosa, maldad enterrada; temía no ver a Francia. Una cara deformada por el llanto se presentó ante él, toda belleza que alguna vez hubo habitado allí había huido, dejando su rastro en forma de miseria. Sus facciones pesadas, secas, casi cubiertas por polvo, se mimetizaban con el ambiente insalubre del lugar. La barba que anteriormente le hubiera parecido despreocupada, hasta sensual, le sabía pena. Sus labios temblorosos ya no producían sonrisas. Sus húmedas mejillas empalidecían y se volvían fofas. El miedo de su mirada le causó vergüenza, y ésta fue mayor aún cuando descubrió en ella su propio reflejo. Aquellos ojos eran un espejo, vio en ellos a Francis Bonnefoy y a sí mismo, descubrió cuán iguales eran y lo odió.

—Estás decepcionado, ¿a que sí?

Aquél no era Francia.

—Es que soy igual que tú, somos la misma escoria.

—No. No, no, no…

Con pulso inestable revolvió el librero hasta dar con una pequeña caja de lata de la que tomó un diminuto objeto. Volvió junto al ser miserable que no le miraba, estaba tendido en el suelo. Posicionó cuidadosamente la dorada peluca en el ángulo ideal y comenzó su labor.

—Eres Francia.

La primera costura fue la más dura.

—Y yo seré Inglaterra.

El hilo se teñía y la humedad de sus ojos había creado un obstáculo para su vista. Sutura tras sutura le devolvió a la forma deseada, la que debía. Detrás de la figura, de la pared se desprendió un duende de opacos colores. Presenció cómo éste le jalaba de los pies y le adhería a la humedad, junto a los otros garabatos.


End file.
